Siobhan Smythe/Supergirl
| aliases = Siobhan Smythe Silver Banshee | continuity = Supergirl | image = | notability = Recurring character | type = Personal assistant | race = Human | gender = Female | base of operations = National City | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Truth, Justice and the American Way" | final appearance = | actor = Italia Ricci }} Siobhan Smythe, also known as the Silver Banshee, is a fictional antagonist and a recurring character featured in the 2011 comic book series Supergirl by DC Comics, as well as the Supergirl television series on CBS. She first appeared in ''Supergirl'', Volume 6 #6 in April, 2012. She first appeared on the TV series in the season one episode, "Truth, Justice and the American Way". On the TV show, the role of Siobhan Smythe was played by actress Italia Ricci. Biography Siobhan Smythe was a woman of great ambition, though she had a troubled past. When she was a little girl, she caught her father in congress with a woman who was not her mother doing things "no daughter should ever see". Her father apologized to her, and even began crying, but this had a lasting effect on Siobhan, and guided many of the attitudes she clung to later in life. Siobhan wanted nothing more than to become the next Cat Grant. Realizing that she had to start at the bottom, she managed to get herself a job at CatCo Worldwide Media in National City as a personal assistant. She was brought in as a second assistant after Cat's primary go-to girl, Kara Danvers, was temporarily absent (in truth, she was comatose as a result of the Black Mercy parasite at the time). Supergirl: For the Girl Who Has Everything When Kara recovered and returned to work, she found that she was now in the "Number 2" position, with Siobhan filling in as "Number 1". Siobhan put on the demeanor of being the pleasant and dutiful assistant, always eager to please. While Cat may have fallen for her sycophantic behavior, Kara did not. For a short while, Cat deferred to Siobhan's aide over Kara's despite the fact that Kara was more suited to accommodate Miss Grant's needs. Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way CatCo's IT guru, Winn Schott developed an interest in Siobhan, which was not immediately reciprocated. Upon meeting him for the first time, she confessed that she wouldn't even talk to a man who was under 6'0 tall. As it turned out however, she actually did like him and even told Winn about the experience from her childhood. This confession also came with the warning that if he ever told anyone, he would kill him. Later, Sibohan encountered Winn again and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. This action came with the same warning as before. Ultimately, the two ended up having sex in the storage room where Winn, James Olsen and Kara normally had their secret meetings. Kara nearly walked in on them, but stopped herself when her x-ray vision picked up something that she really had no desire to see. Supergirl: Solitude A short time later, Supergirl was infected by red kryptonite, which caused her to act irrationally, and irresponsibly. Siobhan acquired footage of Supergirl allowing an alien K'hund escape from custody. She presented it to Cat, but Miss Grant refused to report it. Siobhan thought this was intolerable and prepared to sell the video to the Daily Planet. Kara, still under the influence of the red kryptonite, found an email that Siobhan was in the process of typing to Perry White. She printed it out and it quickly made its way into Cat Grant's office. Cat called Siobhan in and questioned her on the matter. Afterward, using her "inside voice", Cat told Miss Smythe in no uncertain terms, "You're fired!" Moreover, she made it so that no reputable media outlet, including the Daily Planet, would hire her. Supergirl: Falling Notes & Trivia * * Siobhan Smythe is based on the character of Siobhan McDougal, also known as the Silver Banshee, who is a DC Comics super-villain, and a foe of Superman. The character was created by writer/artist John Byrne and first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #595 in December, 1987. * Silver Banshee was re-introduced in DC Comics continuity under the "New 52" brand in ''Supergirl'', Volume 6 #6. This is the first time the character has been identified as Siobhan Smythe. * Kara immediately grew agitated with Siobhan's presence at CatCo, mostly because Cat Grant pronounced her first name correctly; something she has never done with Kara, whose name she pronounces as "Kee-rah". Appearances Supergirl Vol 6 # Supergirl Vol 6 6 # Supergirl Vol 6 7 # Supergirl Vol 6 8 # Supergirl Vol 6 9 # Supergirl Vol 6 10 # Supergirl Vol 6 11 # Supergirl Vol 6 13 # Supergirl Vol 6 14 # Supergirl Vol 6 21 # Supergirl Vol 6 23 # Supergirl Vol 6 28 # Supergirl Vol 6 29 # Supergirl Vol 6 31 Supergirl # Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way # Supergirl: Solitude # Supergirl: Falling # Supergirl: Manhunter # Supergirl: World's Finest See also External Links * * Siobhan Smythe at Wikipedia * * Siobhan Smythe at the Supergirl Wiki References Category:Silver Banshee